User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Mobile Map Revamp (the 3D Map)
Current status:'''Fully implemented for both HTML5 and non-HTML5 mobile versions. This blog has been archived. ''Update:' Cezdiamond stated that the revamped map is in the early testing phases, and the lost features (Play with Friends, tickets, scrolling) are therefore unintended side effects. ''Errata: The roadblock and tickets are now functional for almost all players. If you completed the finale for both the regular and the revamped map, you will go directly to the next episode. There may be occasional complaints regarding roadblock, especially regarding players who have version 1.107.'' ''Errata: This is my mistake: Play With Friends is not lost in the revamped map, and you can still see your progress by clicking on the large avatar representing your XP level.'' ''Note: The revamped map has been fixed, and fully implemented to all platforms save Flash. All buttons, including the golden button with 1 shown when you complete a level on your first try, will be in the style of the revamped map.'' Hullo Candy Crush Wikians! Hope your summer vacation went well! You may have noticed that from Elsa's blog regarding the new map on mobile, it now applies to all mobile players with versions 1.106 and above. This new (and highly opposed) revamped map was rolled out to some players before dating back to early July, courtesy to . This does not occur in the HTML5 version. We will call this the revamped mobile map - you can vote for or against it on the poll below. Initially, there were also issues regarding episode roadblocks and tickets, such that the player will not be able to progress any farther once they completed an episode finale. This appears to have been fixed. [https://care.king.com/en/candy-crush-saga/feedback-regarding-the-new-map-in-candy-crush-saga More information can be found in King Care - See this post on King Care] [https://care.king.com/en/candy-crush-saga/candy-crush-saga-roadblock-not-functioning-2034855699 Discuss here about roadblock and tickets issues!] About the Revamped Map The first version in which the revamped map was live was version 1.106, released August 4, 2017. As stated, it is designed to give a 3D effect, much like the vertical version of the Candy Crush Soda map. The buttons and many other effects are now revamped in 3D, and all banners and characters are displayed, sometimes animated. You can see the player's reactions to this change in the King Care site (comment me if you want me to reveal the links. However, I found several serious flaws regarding the revamped map. Firstly, this map no longer saves the position in which you last played the level. For example, if you played a previous level way below your current level, and you quit the app, you will return to your current level. Also, many people find this harder to navigate since you cannot zoom in and out, and the layout makes it harder to pick out hexagon levels and Sugar Drop levels. Thirdly, the Play With Friends option on mobile is lost. Lastly, and most importantly, it will greatly affect mobile players from lower levels since should they complete an episode and have to request tickets, the revamped map instead does nothing. Before, the regular map allows you to request tickets and complete Mystery Quests, and later on, allow you to progress directly and gain a free booster, the revamped map takes them all away. Cezdiamond later found out the issues, especially in regards to the current state of the revamped map and the non-functional roadblocks preventing players from obtaining tickets or even progressing through episode altogether. The revamped map is in its early testing phases, and there might be unintended side-effects associated with it. I have suggested that for the next update, players will have the option to toggle between the two maps, defaulting to the ordinary map. However, I still give the revamped map at most a assuming all the glitches has been removed. The Revamped Map in King Care In King Care, several players quickly asked questions complaining the 3D map; Cezdiamond took notice of that and created a post titled "3D map in Candy Crush Saga", so players have an opportunity to state whether they love or hate this revamp. There are no "love" stances; all stances are oppose. He also quoted to the players who first asked that question with: :Here at King we are always working hard to keep our games fun and exciting. This means that from time to time we may tweak and test certain features and designs. Anyways, he is claiming that some features will be tweaked or modified without notice, initially as a test, and then gone live, and if it is significant, allow people to make reviews and ratings regarding that. It grants them an opportunity to decide whether this update should be kept or removed in the future. There is still one standard way to (temporarily) negate the revamped map: reinstall the app, and enter the game on your first time. Notice that the revamped map isn't here. However, once you exit, and then enter at another time, you will get the revamped map back. I used this method to progress from Fudge Fjord to Caramel Clearing. Update AUG 31: *Cezdiamond responded to my message requesting the reverting of the revamped map. He stated that "This map is still in early testing stages, we have different groups and please be assured that no one is being forgotten this is just part of the testing stage." *Cezdiamond also notices the non-functional roadblock in regarding to obtaining tickets and mystery quests. This only happens in the revamped map. Link to King Care message. Version 1.108 *The roadblock is now functional; one gets to go to the next episode once they complete the episode finale without the need of a ticket. Unlike the regular map, you will not get a booster. It is unknown if you will go to the next episode if you complete the finale on Flash first. Note *The revamped map has been fixed, and fully implemented to all platforms save Flash. All buttons, including the golden button with 1 shown when you complete a level on your first try, will be in the style of the revamped map. Gallery mobile-map.png|The regular map on Mobile. Still applies to HTML5. mobile-map-revamp.png|Revamped map on Mobile. Does not apply in HTML5. mobile-map-superticket.png|The screen once you reach the ticket zone since the HTML5 era. This also applies to HTML5. Poll This poll will be put on the main page, and you can also boost your vote by discussing as well. This information will be put on King Care. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Updates Category:Blog posts